dark_crystal_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Jen
* Kira (Wife) * Unnamed Mother-in-law * Ydra |affiliation = * Kira * Fizzgig * Mystics |movie = The Dark Crystal |comic = Power of The Dark Crystal |shows = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (vision) |book = The Dark Crystal: The Novelization |performer = Jim Henson |voice = Stephen Garlick |first = The Dark Crystal |last = "Prophets Don't Know Everything" (Vision) |count = 6 |designer = Brian Froud |alias = * Gelfling of the Prophecy *The Chosen One |status = Alive |eye = Brown |skin = Light brown |powers = * Dreamfasting |puppeteer = Jim Henson |fullname = Jen |mother = Unnamed |father = * Unnamed biological father * UrSu (adoptive father) |marital = Married |spouse = Kira |children = Unnamed |extended = * UrSu (adoptive father) |title1 = Jen |born = During the Garthim War |title(s) = |species = Gelfling |family_members = * Unnamed Mother * Unnamed Father * UrSu * Kira (Wife) * Unnamed Mother-in-law * Ydra |magic_abilities = * Dreamfasting }} Jen is the main protagonist of The Dark Crystal. He is one of the last remaining Gelflings and journeys to heal the Dark Crystal and end the reign of the Skeksis once and for all. Jen was joined by Kira, one of the last remaining Gelflings not attacked by the Garthim and her pet, Fizzgig. Early Life Before his birth, Jen's race was prophesized to bring the end of the Skeksis' rule. Jen was born sometime during the Garthim War to unknown parents. However, as a child, his parents fwere killed and his clan and villiage were destroyed by his clan. As the only survivor, Jen was found by the Mystic urSu and taken to the Valley of the Mystics, where he was raised as one of their own. He was taught to make music by urSol and had clothes made by UrUtt the Weaver, and did not like any of the food that UrAmaj made. Jen saw his "Master" as his friend, teacher and master. Soon, Jen would learn of the prophecy that stated that a Gelfling would end Skeksis rule. ''The Dark Crystal ''The Quest Begins .]]As the emperor of the Skeksis is dying, so is Jen's master, urSu, who is the Emperor's counterpart. He is not comforted by the sound of his flute, as Jen is fairly close with his master, who raised him from infancy. Just a couple of days before the three suns join together, he was summoned by the Mystics' chanting. Jen learns from urSu that he must travel to the Skeksis palace and heal the Dark Crystal with the shard that was cracked off and informs Jen that the shard is with Aughra. To find her, Jen is told to follow the greater of their three Suns for a day until reaching her laboratory. UrSu tells Jen that he has until the Great Conjunction to get the Crystal healed or else, the Skeksis will be made immortal and their rule eternal. As soon as urSu speaks this to Jen, he fades from existence, leaving Jen with more questions. Meeting Aughra Despite his master's death, Jen does as urSu told him, where he met Aughra. Seeing him as a Gelfling, Jen tells her that he is there for a crystal shard that was said to be with her. Aughra explains the Great Conjunction to Jen and gives him her collection of crystal shards. Jen asks which one is it, but she refuses to reveal which one it is because she cannot remember which one it is. A matter of hours later, Jen is able to eliminate the shards to three. However, he remains stuck until he remembers the Mystics' chant that can be used to identify which shard it is. Jen uses his firca (two-way flute) and plays the tune, and watches as one of the Shards glows purple. Aughra sees this and begins to explain what the Shard is for when the Garthim attack her home. Though Jen is able to escape, he cannot help but look back at her home and see it set on fire and he remains unsure if she was able to escape or not. Kira and Fizzgig meets Kira in the Swamp.]]In his escape to the forest, Jen begins wondering what the shard is meant for, he is suddenly scared by Fezzgig and falls into a mud puddle. At that moment, Jen meets another Gelfling, this time a girl Gelfling. Both are surprised to see each other, as both of them thought they were the last of their kind. As she moves to help him, Jen suddenly begins seeing the Gelfling girl's memory and learns that her name is Kira and about her past, and she in turn, learns Jen's. He is eventually freed when Kira converses with the Nebrie that lives in the swamp. Jen is at first terrified of her, but Kira assures her new friend that the Nabrie is actually quite friendly. Kira, along with Fezzgig, join Jen on his quest to heal the Dark Crystal. However, neither of them are aware of what they must do with the shard. Kira sees that she and Jen are being spied on via a crystal bat flying in the sky and she explains that the Skeksis can see what the crystal bats see. They enter Kira's village, the one Jen remembers froM Kira's memories. He meets Kira's foster mother and all her friends. However, they are suddenly attacked by the Garthim and only Jen and Kira are able to escape. Angered and blaming himself for the attack on Kira's village, he discards the shard. Kira assures Jen it is not his fault, as the Skeksis have always destroyed everything. The Crystal Calls .]]The next morning, Kira and Jen discover the runes of the ancient homes that their ancestors came from and learn through the runes that the shard they have is a piece broken off from the dark crystal and that Jen has to use the shard to heal it. The duo are interrupted by an exiled Skeksis, SkekSil who attempts to manipulate Jen and Kira to take them back to the Castle and make "peace" with the Skeksis. Jen almost falls into his lies but Kira manages to snap Jen out of it and the two escape, using Landstriders to get to the Crystal Palace. They narrowly escape the Garthim after their transportation is killed when Kira saw her entire village being taken captive. The duo sneak into the Dark Crystal palace, where they confront Skeksil again. As he grabs both Jen and Kira, Jen uses the Crystal shard to cut Skeksil's hand in an attempt to free Kira. Despite wounding him, SkekSil throws Jen across the room and he is suddenly crushed by a pile of rocks. Fezzgig attempts to follow Kira, but she orders him to stay with Jen. Luckily, the impact did not kill the young Gelfling and Jen wakes, ordering Kira to fight SkekTek, which she does by talking to the animals that live in the Scientist's lab. Healing of the Dark Crystal He makes it to the Crystal chamber through the Garthim's cave, and sees Kira across the hallway. Howeer, they are discovered when Fezzgig excitedly approaches Kira as the Skeksis enter the room. They see there are two gelflings and a fight breaks out between the Skeksis and Kira, who has the shard with her. The Skeksis swear to let her go if they give her the shard, as Jen begs them not to hurt her if she does so. However, Kira refuses and tells Jen to heal the crystal as she throws the shard to Jen. After seeing Kira get mortally wounded by one of the Skeksis by a dagger and watching her die, Jen out of grief, takes the crystal shard and plunges it into its missing place, healing the Dark Crystal. Jen quickly goes to Kira's body and begins to mourn over her body as the Skeksis and the Mystics reunite and become UrSkeks once again. With the urSkeks finally whole again, they tell Jen in their arrogance and anger, they cracked the Crystal of Truth and became two halves of the same person. One of the Skeksis tells Jen to hold Kira close, as she is part of him now. They revive Kira and leave Jen and her as crystal's keepers and rulers of Thra. Personality Jen is a kind, caring and selfless Gelfling boy, due to his young age and upbringing by the Mystics. However, he was proned to be impatient. He was very well educated due to his addition into Mystics' culture, having been able to translate old Gelfling ruins and studying the stars and learning music. Quite intelligent, Jen was able to find out which shard in Aughra's possessions by eliminating it to three with ease and finally finds it when he plays the chant of the Mystics on his firca (two way flute). Jen got along well with Kira's adoptive family, as well as playing the Firca to the Podlings' song. Jen also has a sense of remorse and guilt, especially reflected when he blamed himself for the Garthim attacks on Aughra's observatory and Kira's village. However, Kira assured him that neither of the attacks are Jen's fault, as the Garthim and the Skeksis always attacked everything. This is essentially true, as Jen had no idea any of this would ever happen. He is also determined to heal the Dark Crystal, as it must be so as Thra is dying itself. He knows that the Skeksis are evil because they had tarnished his once green homeworld. He is also very caring to his friends. At first afraid of Aughra, Jen grew slightly more comfortable around her. When the Garthim attacked and Jen escaped he looked back and worried that Aughra parished in the Garthim attack in her observatory. He is especially friendly towards Kira, they became incredibly close to her and they developed a friendship which turned into something deeper. Jen even tried to save her from skekSil as he dragged her to the Castle of the Crystal. He was very stricken by her death that in a fit of grief, Jen had healed the Dark Crystal. Rather than care that he fixed the dark Crystal, he immediately went to Kira and craddled her while crying over her body. Jen attempted to befriend Fizzgig but was instead frightened of him due to his aggressive nature. However, at the end of the film, Fizzgig let's go of his hostility towards Jen and they work together to get into the castle and find Kira. Jen also hates the color black because it reminded him of the Garthim and was somewhat frightened of Fizzgig when he first met him. Appearance Jen is a lean Gelfling with light brown skin, brown eyes and brown hair with platinum blond and grey streaks. He also wears a white coat that has several of the Mystic swirls on it and appears to have a Stonewood symbol sown on the front of his tunic. Jen also wears light gray trousers and has brown boots that show his toes and covers most of his feet. Relationships UrSu Kira :Main article: Jen and Kira Aughra Gallery Trivia *Out of the seven clans, Jen possibly comes from the Stonewood Clan due to wearing a symbol that bears a strong resemblence to the Stonewood Clan's insignia and due to having dark hair, similar facial structure, and skin color as Maudra Fara and Rian of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. More specific, Jen was theorized to be the son of Rian and Deet. Appearances *The Dark Crystal (First appearance) *The Dark Crystal (novelization) *The Dark Crystal (computer game) *The Dark Crystal (comic) *The Power of the Dark Crystal *Beneath the Dark Crystal (Mentioned only) Category:The Dark Crystal Characters‏‎ Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Gelflings Category:Spouses